Fullmetal au théâtre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dans une salle d'un grand théâtre, les lumières s'éteignent, et là, une voix off commence l'histoire... pur délire
1. Un Homonculus

-1Voix off « Un homme vînt… »

Quelqu'un dans le public jette une canette sur le haut parleur.

Envy : Un HOMONCULUS !

Voix off « Un homonculus vînt.. »

Greed entre sur scène.

Envy (en train de huer): Houuuuuuuuuuu !

Greed : Ta gueule le palmier !

Envy (se lève) : C'est qui qu't'as appellé palmier ?

Un vigile massif au visage dissimulé par une casquette, autour duquel gravite de petites étoiles roses, le fait rasseoir brutalement et s'assoit sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Envy : Hééééé….groumf !

Armstrong l'a entièrement recouvert de son popotin immense et regarde à présent le spectacle comme les autres, c'est-à-dire avec un mouchoir pour pleurer.

Voix off « Cet homonculus était beau…et intelligent »

Greed arrêta sur le champs de faire des grimaces à Envy et pris une pose fière.

Voix off « Hélas, il mourut »

Greed : QUOI ?!?

Kimblee (qui se lève dans le public) : C'est nuuuuul !

Les fangirls de Greed : Houuuuuu ! (mais non, ce n'est pas toi qu'on hue, Greedounet adoré, c'est le scénariste abruti de cette pièce)

Voix off « En effet, il lui vînt la mauvaise idée de kidnapper le frère adoré d'un certain blondinet »

Greed sur scène se jette sur une armure assise au premier rang.

« Hey ! » fait l'armure.

L'homonculus à la coupe hérisson l'enleva.

« Hey, c'est mon frère ! » gueula quelqu'un au fond de la salle.

Le public se retourna. Se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte un chibi NAIN avec une jolie tresse blonde du plus bel effet.

Ed (pointa le doigt sur le haut parleur) : Toi tu ne paye rien pour attendre.

Il se tourne vers Greed qui le regarde, ahuri, l'armure sur le dos.

Ed : Et toi, lâche mon frère tout de suite ou je te fiche une raclée !

C'est alors qu'on entend un grand boum.

Un jeune garçon vient de tomber hors de l'armure.

Greed baisse les yeux et l'aperçoit. Des cœurs apparaissent dans ses yeux.

Greed (attrapant Alphonse qui vient miraculeusement de retrouver son corps) : Qu'il est MIGNOOOOOON !

Dans le public, une explosion. C'est Kimblee qui pète un câble.

Les fangirls, quant à elles, sont ravies; elles sont pro-yaoi.

Ed : Et moi alors ?

Edward, en ce qui le concerne, reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Ed : Pas cool.

Alphonse (tandis que Greed lui fait des papouilles) : Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi !

Armstrong : Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive, Alphonse Elric !

Il se lève et se précipite, vif comme un serpent, ou comme un couteau lancé par le célèbre Maes Hughes.

En parlant de Hughes…il assiste aussi à la pièce.

Hughes (se lève dans le public): J'ai de nouvelles photos de ma petite fifille chériiiiiiiiie !

Le dit public quitte la salle précipitamment. C'est l'émeute.

Pendant ce temps, Armstrong cherche à atteindre Greed et Al en nageant au milieu de le foule.

Armstrong : Sauvez les enfants en détresse est une tradition transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, une voix forte ordonna :

« Baissez-vous ! »

Et une large flamme bien brûlante traversa la salle de toute la longueur pour cramer Greed sur scène.

Le Flame Alchemist est là.

Voix off « Un alchimiste, qui surgit hors de la nuit. Court vers les nanas au galop ! Son nom, il le signe à la pointe de son doigt ganté. D'un M qui veut dire Mustang ! »

Hawkeye tire trois balle dans le haut parleur qui s'arrête de fonctionner.

Ed : Ben comment tu fais pour le raconter alors ?

Ben, c'est la magie du cinéma mon p 'tit.

Ed (trépigne) : Qui est petit minuscule pas plus grand qu'un haricot en boîte ?!?

Winry (lui explose la tête par derrière avec sa clef à molette) : Toi.

Alphonse : Au secours !! Mon Niisan se fait agresser !

Greed qui tombe lamentablement en poussière, Kimblee qui drague les fangirls (« t'habites chez tes parents ? » « Oh Monsieur Kimblee ! »), Armstrong qui danse des claquettes (ça lui prend comme ça), Hughes qui poursuit Envy pour lui montrer des photos, Antonio Banderas vêtu de noir de pied en cape chevauchant Tornado (« Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ? »), Winry qui démonte un fauteuil roulant abandonné dans une des allées, Mustang qui fait le beau devant Riza, qui s'en moque. Et Ed par terre, la tête en sang.

Izumi (surgie de nulle part, accompagné de son gigantesque mari): Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL !

Tout le monde interrompt son activité pour la regarder.

Nous allons quitter la salle également. Discrètement, si possible. Pour pas les déranger…

Une fois dehors…

Le théâtre résonne des hurlements de terreur. Des flammes volent partout. Du sang coule jusque sous les portes. Mais restons-en là, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde.


	2. Le Messie

-1Voix off « Dans un monde apocalyptique, apparu le Messie…»

Hoheinem surgit des coulisses pour avancer majestueusement sur scène.

Une cannette de soda riche en calcium vola droit sur sa tête et l'assomma.

Al (dans le public) : Ed, voyons !

Ed : Cet enfoiré, j'peux pas le blairer !

Voix off « Donc, le Messie se dit à lui-même…. »

Hoheinem : Lève-toi et marche.

Il se leva.

Une canette de soda riche en pierres rouges vola droit sur sa bosse toute fraîche de son front et l'assomma.

Envy (se levant): STRIIIIIIKE !

Une godasse à talon vola dans les airs et s'écrasa sur la figure d'Envy.

Dante : Ta gueule, j'essaie de suivre l'histoire !

Envy (suppliant) : Mais Maman…

Dante (sifflante) : Assis !

L'homonculus de l'envie se rassoit, honteux, sous les moqueries du Fullmetal.

Ed : Alors Envy, t'obéis bien à ta Manman ? HAHAHAHA !

Al : Ed, ne te moque pas, c'est méchant.

Ed (rétorque) : Et alors ? Lui il est pas méchant peut-être ?

Mustang (au dernier rang) : C'est pas bientôt fini le bavardage devant ?

Ed lui tire la langue.

Une langue de flamme surgit du fond, grillant quelques cheveux au passage.

Hawkeye (le réprimande): Colonel !

Voix off « Le Messie se leva donc… »

Hoheinem se relève en massant sa bosse qui a doublé de volume.

Dante (surgie sur scène) : Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Les deux disparaissent dans les coulisses, l'un emporté par l'autre nymphomane.

Quelque part dans le public, Envy gémit de honte.

Voix off « Un ange descendit alors sur terre… »

Grâce un système de poulies qui grinçait horriblement, Armstrong, muni de deux petites ailes en plumes blanches descendit sur scène, se balançant dangereusement à quelques mètres du sol.

Armstrong : Je descend du ciel pour apporter les nouvelles de l'enfant divin.

Voix off « Les rois mages l'entendirent… »

Trois guignols vêtus de robes bigarrées sortirent des coulisses.

Scar : Je suis Melchior.

Docteur Marcoh : Je suis Gaspard

Kimblee : Je suis Balthazar.

Archer (qui entre sur scène même pas en costume, mais en simple caleçon) : Hey ! Kimblee, c'est moi Balthazar ! Rends-moi mon déguisement !

Kimblee (moqueur et glacial) : Oh non, tu es très bien comme ça.

Archer se rend alors compte qu'il est quasiment nu et ce devant une centaine de personnes aux yeux exorbités.

Archer (les mains essayant de cacher son caleçon, le teint rouge vif) : Kyaaaaa !

C'est le moment que choisi Armstrong pour lui tomber lourdement dessus, le fil très mince le retenant en l'air ayant craqué, comme les jointures de Scar, qui s'apprête à éclater la tête de Kimblee/Balthazar.

Greed saute sur scène depuis le premier rang.

Greed : En avant mes fidèles chimères !

Roa, Dolchatte et Martel sautèrent du premier rang à sa suite. L'homonculus de l'avarice attrapa Kimblee et le mit sur son dos.

Voix off « C'est alors qu'un des rois mages se fit enlever par un démon… »

Le « démon » s'enfuit, ses potes derrière lui.

Mustang : C'est n'importe quoi. Je m'en vais.

Il se lève pour partir, mais Riza le retînt.

Hawkeye : Si vous partez, je dirais à tout le monde ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir du haut de votre bureau, et ce que vous faites avec le dimanche soir.

Mustang se rassit brusquement, le teint très pâle.

Voix off « Les rois mages restant décidèrent de poursuivre leur quête de l'enfant-roi… »

Ed : Je croyais que c'était le Messie ?

Al : Chut, tais-toi, tu n'as rien compris.

Envy : Ah ah ! Il obéit bien à son p'tit frère, le chibi nain.

Edward se rue sur Envy, et ils se battent.

Al (soupir): Oh non.

Les portes du théâtre s'ouvrent alors en grand. Tout le monde se retourne.

Izumi (accompagné du géant pas vert qui lui sert de mari) : Vous foutez encore le souk ?

Nous nous contenterons de dire que la suite de la pièce ne fût pas joyeuse…


	3. Princess Ed

Voix off « Il était une fois, une princesse et un prince; l'une était blonde comme les blés, et l'autre portait une armure ténébreuse et on l'appelait Dark Armor… »

Sur scène, la lumière du projecteur s'alluma brutalement, révélant Ed rouge pivoine portant une somptueuse robe à volants et dentelles, et l'armure d'Alphonse peinte en noir, tout deux assis sur des trônes.

Quelque part dans le public, il y eut un sifflement.

Envy : Très joli ton diadème Fullnabot ! Ou devrais-je dire Fullnabote ?

Ed, furieux, voulu se ruer sur l'homonculus, mais à ce moment là, la voix off dit : « Les deux têtes couronnées se battaient pour l'obtention du pouvoir… »

Ed (leva les yeux sur le haut parleur) : Hein ?

Une épée s'abattit à deux centimètres de son oreille.

Le garçon à la tresse sauta en l'air.

Ed : WAH ! Al, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Al : Vas-y Niisan, écrase-le !

La voix d'Alphonse venait du public. Le jeune Fullmetal tourna la tête et vit son petit frère au premier rang, ses grands yeux pleins d'adoration rivés sur lui, avec des banderoles et une casquette de supporter ''Vive Ed'' , accompagné de Winry - fausse blonde - qui avait apporté quatre packs de bières.

Winry : Ouais, tu peux y arriver Ed. Tu peux battre ce minable !

Elle prit une longue gorgée à sa canette de Duffã et rota.

…

**Entracte**

Un vendeur de cochonneries passa dans les rangs, il chantait : _Ils sont bons les bonbons, ils sont bons ! Venez acheter les beaux bonbons !_

Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson.

**Fin de l'Entracte**

…

Edward regarda alors l'armure qui lui faisait face, une épée dans la main - ou plutôt dans le gantelet.

Ed : M-mais…t'es qui si t'es pas Alphonse ?

Armure (voix rauque) : Je suis…

Il enleva son casque.

Hoheinem : Ton père !

Ed : … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Voix off « C'est alors qu'un fauve surgit… »

Envy, transformé en lion, se rua sur Hoheinem et le bouffa dans les coulisses.

Glutonny : Moi aussi j'veux goûter au vieux !

Il rejoignit Envy dans les coulisses.

Tout le public peut entendre les bruits de mastication, d'aspiration de moelle osseuse ainsi que les craquements de cartilages.

Bref, le public, révulsé, vomit partout dans la salle. Ce fut un carnage.

Dehors, le général Bradley ordonna à ses troupes : Rasez-moi ce lieu d'abomination, et qu'on n'en entende plus jamais parler !

Mustang enfila son gant et fit cramer la baraque.


	4. L'ogre

-1Voix off « Veuillez éteindre vos téléphones portables, et ne pas fumer pendant la représentation… »

Havoc sortit de la salle en grommelant, une cigarette dans chaque main.

On entendit un tas de cliquetis de portables qu'on éteint, puis se fût le silence.

Voix off « L'histoire commence dans un pays fort fort lointain… »

Wrath : Maman, on s'en va, j'l'ai déjà vu ce film-là !

Sloth : Chuuut !

Wrath (trépigne sur son rehausseur) : Mais puisque je te dis que j'l'ai d'jà vu ! Je l'ai même en cassette à la maison !

On entend un grand bam, et un petit corps inerte tombe dans une des allées entre les sièges.

Envy : Ça t'apprendra à la fermer.

Sloth : Envy, s'il te plaît, ramène ton pied vers toi…et pense à le laver en rentrant.

Voix off « Dans ce pays vivait un ogre terrifiant et aux mains ensanglantées du sang de milliers de villageois… »

Al : Niisaaaaan, moi aussi j'l'ai déjà vu ! On s'en va ?

Ed : Ok. De toute façon, le théâtre, c'est pas mon truc. Pas assez d'action.

Ils quittent la salle.

Mustang se lève dans le public, sur le point de suivre les deux garnements. Le projecteur s'alluma pile sur lui.

Voix off « Heureusement, un chevalier, sur son fier destrier vînt le défier. »

Le siège de Mustang se leva et l'emporta sur lui. En fait, c'était Armstrong recouvert de moquette rouge.

Mustang : Heuuu, mais…je n'ai envie de défier personne moi !

Envy (se réveille en sursaut): Quelqu'un a parlé d'Envy ?

Voix off « C'est alors que l'ogre apparu… »

Hawkeye apparut sur scène, en costume vert extraterrestre.

Les yeux de Mustang s'agrandirent d'horreur, et il voulu s'enfuir, mais son fidèle destrier le tenait fermement par la jambe.

Armstrong le fauteuil marcha par mégarde sur le petit corps - alias Wrath la menace.

Wrath : WOUAAAAAAÏE !!!

Armstrong : Oups, pardon !

Mustang : Sauvez-moi !

Hughes (d'où il sort, on sait pas) : J'arrive !!!

Il jeta des couteaux dans tous les sens. L'un atteignit Envy dans l'œil.

Envy : Merde !

Il s'écroula, en ronflant et saignant.

Hughes se jeta sur Armstrong et désarçonna Mustang, qui se vautra par terre, tandis que le géant blond, qui ne semblait pas remarquer le binoclard accroché à son cou, aidait le petit Wrath à se relever. Ou bien il essayait de lui arracher le bras, personne ne fût en mesure de le déterminer avec précision…

Armstrong : Aidez les jeunes enfants à se relever en leur tirant sur le bras est une technique transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

…

Ah heu, merci pour cette information d'une importance cruciale…

…

Voix off « Cependant, l'ogre se désintéressa vite du chevalier… »

Hawkeye : En vérité, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressée..

Voix off « Car il vît apparaître un nouvel ami… »

Black Hayate approcha craintivement de sa dangereuse maîtresse.

Dans le public, un cri de terreur. C'est Breda, qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Et c'est connu : dès qu'on court, le chien, dont l'instinct prédateur se réveille, vous court après.

C'est ce que fit Black Hayate.

Hawkeye : Black Hayate ! Au pied !

Elle voulu sortir son flingue, mais son costume en caoutchouc vert d'ogre ne lui simplifia pas la tâche.

Wrath : Ouiiiiiiin, mon bras ! Il m'arrache le bras.

Envy (baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) : Pas grave, il t'en repoussera un autre.

Pendant ce temps, Hughes lâche enfin Armstrong - qui s'acharne toujours sur le gamin braillard - et entraîne Roy à demi-conscient après sa chute de deux mètres de haut - il était perché sur les épaules du grand blond - dans les coulisses pour faire des choses pas très nettes - du tricot, probablement.

Hélas, personne ne connaîtra jamais le brillant final de la pièce, car à cet instant, Havoc, qui fumait dehors, fit tomber son mégot incandescent sur une conduite de gaz ouverte, et tout explosa.

Quelques temps plus tard, la GDA (Gaz d'Amnestrie) reconnue que c'était la faute d'un de ses employé - Kimblee, Kimblee, Kimblee - et demanda sincèrement pardon aux familles des victimes. Et fit déposer un bouquet de fleurs symbolique sur le lieu du drame.


	5. Histoire pour Fangirls

-Voix off « Dans un monde apocalyptique, deux créatures difformes jouaient aux dés… »

Sur scène, une chimère et Frank Archer jouaient aux dés, assis sur des caisses.

Dans le public, quelqu'un cria : Au chiotte Archer !

Archer (se retournant vers les coulisses) : Kimblee ?

Kimblee : Yes sir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut une explosion dans le public et du sang vola jusqu'au plafond.

Kimblee revînt en se frottant les mains.

Archer lui caressa la tête et lui donna un susucre. Puis il reprit le cours du jeu. Mais cela devînt vite ennuyeux, car la chimère, non-humaine, ne savait pas jouer et avala les dés.

Archer (étranglant la pauvre chimère) : Crache ! Crache !

Voix off « C'est alors qu'intervînt la SPA »

Greed et ses acolytes montèrent sur scène.

Greed : Alors ? On aime maltraiter les chimères ? (et tripoter mon Kimbleechounet ?)

Roa, Martel et Dolchatte se jetèrent sur Archer et le massacrèrent. Cependant, il prirent garde de ne pas l'abîmer définitivement - il était assez laid comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Kimblee (arrivé mystérieusement dans le dos de Greed et arborant son plus grand sourire sadique) : Qui est-ce que t'as appelé Kimbleechounet ?

L'homonculus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car…

Voix off « Il y eut une attaque de monstre-palmier »

Envy fonça dans les airs, depuis les coulisses, le pied en avant, sur Greed et lui explosa la mâchoire.

Kimblee : Hey, c'est MA victime !

Envy fit la danse de la victoire sur les restes ensanglantés de Greed qui se régénérait.

Une cannette vola depuis le public pour s'écraser sur sa face joyeuse de psychopathe.

Envy : QUI a fait ça ?

Personne ne répondit, sauf Hoheinem au fond de la salle : C'est pas moi !

Envy ramassa l'objet qui l'avait frappé, et ce fût la révélation.

Envy (furieux) : EDWARD ELRIC !!!

La cannette contenait 100 de calcium, garantie sans lactose.

Au premier rang, quelqu'un se leva. Envy s'apprêta à lui fracasser la face grâce à sa fabuleuse attaque, le EnvyKick, quand il vit…

Voix off « La merveilleuse princess Edward, le retour »

Et c'est sa mâchoire qui se fracassa par terre.

Greed (reconstitué, se redresse sur les coudes) : Putain, trop belle !

Kimblee (l'explose) : Toi je t'interdis de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Tout rouge, Edward monta sur scène.

Al (premier rang) : MAGNIFIIIIIIIIQUE !

Il agita son petit drapeau « Vive Nee-chan ».

A côté de lui, Winry pleurait en bafouillant un : Bouhou, plus belle que moi !

Voix off « Hélas, la belle se fît enlever par un pervers qui avait mangé trop de dinde farcie aux radiations à Noël »

Mustang courut à travers la scène et emporta Edward sur son épaule.

Les fangirls dans le public crièrent en cœur : YAOIIII RoyEd !!

Envy : HEY !

Il lui fit un croche-pied, et le colonel se vautra lamentablement sur les planches. L'homonculus de l'envie rattrapa habilement la princesse, vêtue d'une sublime robe rose à froufrou.

Les fangirls yaoistes dans le public se mirent à crier : YAOIIIIIIII EdEnvyyyyy !

Elles avaient des cœurs dans les yeux et de la bave aux lèvres. Plutôt effrayant.

Cela dit, quand il vit ça, Alphonse piqua une crise. Les poings serrés et la mine boudeuse, il monta à son tour sur scène et enleva Ed des bras d'Envy.

Al : Ecoutes, je sais que tu es notre demi-frère, mais faut pas te croire tout permis non plus !

Voix off « Une histoire tout droit sortie des Feux de l'amour »

Al : Parce que notre père a connu une première femme, avec laquelle il a eut un enfant; puis il les a abandonné pour former une nouvelle famille avec une femme plus jeune, qu'il a également abandonné. Les enfants, privés d'affection paternelle, devinrent des marginaux : l'un devînt sociopathe, l'autre phobique des mesures de taille chez le médecin, et le dernier…une armure.

Au fond de la salle, honteux, Hoheinem se tira une balle. Personne ne lui prêta attention.

Al (enlaçant Edward et jetant un regard brûlant de colère à Envy, toujours pas revenu de la transformation du Fullmetal) : En tout cas, tu touches pas à mon frère.

Les fangirls rougissantes de plaisir se levèrent pour faire la hola : YAOIIIII Elriceeeeeeest !

Toujours est-il que la scène était petite, que Ed se mit à pleurer parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on le déguise tout le temps en fille, et que…

Izumi (encore elle) : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Vous ne laissez plus les gens dormir en paix ?

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Ed dans les bras d'Al.

Des cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux.

Izumi (les prenant dans ses bras) : Eeeeeeed, comme tu es mignonne comme çaaaa ! Oh tout les deux, vous êtes trop chouuuuuux !

Les autres fangirls dans le public acquiescèrent vigoureusement : OUIIIIIII, trooooop !

Sauf Winry bien sûr, que ce dernier coup acheva.

Mais la scène était vraiment trop petite. Il y avait trop d'acteurs. Du coup, le plancher craqua, et tout s'effondra.

Le théâtre tout entier, comme pour imiter ce qu'il se passait sur scène - la réalité dépasse la fiction - il s'écroula également.

Il n'y eut aucun survivant.


	6. Roméo et Juliette

-1Voix off (chante) « Véroooone, vous êtes à Véroooone ! La ville où tout le monde se déteste ! On voudrait paaaartir mais on reste ! »

Dans le public, la voix d'Envy : Ben si tout le monde te déteste t'as qu'à dégager !

Greed : Ouais, si tu veux partir, t'as qu'à le faire !

Envy (se retourne) : Qui t'as donné le droit d'être d'accord avec moi, balai à chiotte ?

Greed : Personne, palmier psychopathe, je décide tout seul de ma vie, c'est pas comme toi, qui demande toujours la permission à ta maman.

Envy : Maman, je peux le taper ?

Dante : Oui oui, vas-y. Mais ne l'abîme pas trop, c'est un peu ton frère…

Envy se jette sur Greed et ils se battent.

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît sur le balcon en carton-pâte, sur scène.

Public (surtout Mustang et Havoc, qui aiment les gonzesses) : Oooooh !

En effet, c'était une femme. Elle portait une belle robe bleue avec des rubans et de la dentelle vaporeuse. Elle portait - je radote ou quoi ? - une magnifique tiare de princesse, en argent, avec des pierres précieuses, ainsi qu'un masque richement incrusté de pierreries qui dissimulait son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés simplement, cascadant en boucles délicates sur ses épaules dénudées d'un blanc d'abâltre.

Même les deux abrutis d'homonculus cessèrent de se battre pour l'admirer.

Envy : Comment ça abruti ? Pour Greed, je suis d'accord mais…

Greed (vexé) : Hey !

Envy : …et puis d'abord, je ne l'admire pas !

Greed (blasé, regardant ses ongles) : T'as de la bave sur le menton…

Envy (s'essuie rageusement) : …Au fait, pourquoi t'es là, tête à claques ?

Greed (chibi eyes) : Ya mon Kimbleechounet qui joue dans la pièce !!!

Les fangirls yaoistes s'apprêtent à se lever à cette déclaration pour une holà déchaînée, mais Riza Hawkeye se lève dans le public et pointe son arme de service vers le groupe de filles aux yeux en forme de cœur rose. Celles-ci restent donc assises, sous la menace du flingue de la blonde au regard sévère.

Voix off « C'est alors qu'un homme apparu… »

Et en effet, un homme sortit des coulisses. Il avait beau porter un loup noir sur le nez et des vêtements ridicules avec culotte bouffante et fraise autour du cou, n'importe qui aurait pu le reconnaître, à son teint mate, ses yeux rouges, sa mâchoire carrée, sa stature d'armoire à glace, à ses cheveux blancs sur le dessus et à sa cicatrice en forme de croix. Et à sa bouche éternellement figée dans une moue boudeuse d'Ishbal-qui-a-perdu-toute-sa-famille-dans-la-guerre.

Edward : C'est un Ishbal ?

Alphonse : Chuuuuut.

N'importe qui, excepté un petit idiot en manteau rouge.

Ed : Qui ça ? Qui est petit ?

Alphonse (un peu énervé malgré son caractère angélique) : CHUUUT !

Bon, un gros pachyderme moustachu alors.

Obélix : QUI EST GROS ?!?

Astérix : Chuuuuuut !

Retour sur scène.

Scar : Ô dieu, quel est donc cette beauté qui m'ensorcèle ? Est-ce un ange ? Suis-je au ciel ?

La mystérieuse demoiselle (voix un peu rauque et ennuyée): Non, tu n'es point au ciel, tu es dans le jardin…

Scar : Et vous en êtes la plus magnifique des fleurs. Si je monte, me donnerez-vous la main ?

La mystérieuse demoiselle (voix qui frémit de colère contenue): J'en ai bien peur.

Voix off « Le beau Roméo escalada donc les rhododendrons pour atteindre le balcon et la belle si convoitée »

Scar-Roméo : Me voici. Votre main ?

Juliette : Tiens !

Elle lui colle une baffe et il dégringole tout en bas, s'emmêlant les pieds dans le lierre. Il tombe sur la tête, et quelque chose craque. Son crâne ou le plancher, personne ne le sait.

Juliette (furax) : Putain, j'en ai marre de cette comédie à la con !

Elle retire son masque, dévoilant les traits de…

Greed : KIMBLEECHOUNEEEEET !!!!!!!!

Kimblee tourne un regard fou vers l'homonculus aux dents de requin.

Voix off « Cependant, un nouveau prétendant se présenta… »

Frank Archer, vêtu d'un long manteau bleu qui traînait derrière lui, ramassant toute la poussière comme une balayette, s'avança dans la lumière.

Archer : Belle Juliette, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Kimblee jeta un nouveau regard sadique à Greed.

Kimblee-Juliette : J'en serais enchantée.

La lumière s'éteignît.

Voix off « C'est **l****'****entracte **»

Greed (horrifié): NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Personne ne fit attention à lui. Havoc quitta la salle précipitamment pour aller fumer sa clope dehors.

Ed : Dites Monsieur…vous n'auriez pas…une potion…vous savez pour…enfin pour…grandis un peu ?

Panoramix (lissant sa moustache) : Hmmm…et bien, ma spécialité, c'est la potion magique alors…

Astérix : Bah, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être un nabot blondinet.

Ed : M'enfin le pire serait de devoir porter un casque avec des petites ailes et une moustache…

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse avait entraîné Winry dans les toilettes pour lui montrer comment un garçon enlevait le soutien gorge d'une fille sans les mains.

Au premier rang, Maes Hughes essayait de réconforter Schiezca avec des photos de sa fille.

Hughes : Et regarde celle-là, elle est trop mignonne non ?

Schiezca (utilisant un énième mouchoir) : Bouhou, j'étais pourtant certaine que Juliette était une fille. J'étais tombée amoureuse, et…et…c'est un homme !

Riza lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Hawkeye : Et oui, c'est ça d'être attirée uniquement par les filles. On a parfois des déceptions…

Mustang avala de travers. Armstrong se chargea de lui taper vigoureusement dans le dos.

Armstrong : Taper vigoureusement dans le dos des colonels qui s'étouffent avec leur propre salive est une capacité transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

Voix off « **Fin de l****'****entracte **»

Tout le monde regagna son siège, y compris Al et Winry qui réajustaient leurs habits.

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Et s'alluma sur scène.

Archer et Kimblee-Juliette étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Greed (terrassé): ARG !

Archer : Ma chérie, maintenant que tu es mon épouse, que dirais-tu de briser l'hymen ?

Kimblee-Juliette : Ô Pâris, mon mari-adoré je n'attendais que ça et…merde, un mot qui rime avec « hymen » ?!

Scar-Roméo (qui surgit des coulisses) : Non car Juliette à jamais est mienne !!!

Voix off « L'amant éconduit a décidé de se venger ! »

Greed (révolté): QUOI ? Lui aussi, c'est ton amant ?! Mais je suis plus beau que lui quand même !?

Voix off « Heureusement, quelqu'un intervînt »

Lust sortit des coulisses.

Glutonny au premier rang : LUUUUUUUUUUUUST !!!

Il portait des petits drapeaux, une casquette et un tee-shirt XXL avec le slogan « Vive Lust !! » imprimé dessus.

Lust : Mon seigneur, ne faites pas cela, je vous en conjure. Car moi je vous aime, et de l'amour le plus pur !

Scar-Roméo : Tu es intelligente et bien faite. Je consens à te prendre pour épouse.

Lust : Tu ne regrettera pas cette décision.

Kimblee-Juliette : Bon, maintenant, dégages, la bouse !

Scar-Roméo entraîna Lust par la taille et ils sortirent de scène.

Archer (sur un ton pervers): Bon, et maintenant, si on faisait des bébés ?

La lumière sur scène s'éteignît.

Greed (les yeux exorbités) : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Voix off « Et quelques mois plus tard… »

La lumière se ralluma. Kimblee-Juliette avait le ventre rond.

Il est à remarquer qu'il-elle avait aussi les joues rouges, l'air énervé.

Greed (bégayant) : Nan mais attendez, c'est pas possible…c'est pas possible…

Envy : Si c'est toi qui le dit, alors ça doit être possible.

Voix off « Hélas, Pâris avait abandonné la pauvre Juliette, et celle-ci se retrouvait seule, attendant que son enfant naisse »

Winry : Poil aux fesses ! Hihihihi…

Al se força à glousser également. Ed lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais ne dit rien.

Greed (en larmes): Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Juju, j'arriiiiiiiiiiive !!!!!

L'homonculus de l'avarice monta sur scène comme une fusée et serra Kimblee dans ses bras en pleurant. L'alchimiste resta stoïque, mais lui tapota gentiment le dos. Gentiment ?

Greed : BOUAAAAH comme c'est triiiiiiste cette histoire !!!

Kimblee-Juliette : Mais nan, mais nan…

Greed se serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa.

Kimblee : Berk, ça colle !

Le faux ventre tomba de sous la robe. En fait, c'était une bombe.

Kimblee : Oups !

Le théâtre explosa.


End file.
